lost in time
by LightHope1
Summary: Ro woke into a world she had never known. She has been thrown into the past before Zeta was even created. Before her parents were born. She thinks she is alone but really Zeta is there to save her again. The only problem is the FBI are after them and Zeta
1. Default Chapter

In my time

Ro sat on the steps to a large building. She had no memory of this place. The signs meant nothing to her. She had tears welling up bad; all she could remember was Zeta losing his grip on her arm and she falling into a warp field. She looked towards the road where huge metal vehicles raced by. She knew this was a large city but she had no clue where. Her thoughts of Zeta kept haunting her too. He had promised never to let her get hurt but here she was now getting hurt and forgotten. A large man in a black overcoat was walking toward her. She pulled herself together and walked into the crowd of people.

The man kept his distance but he was still around. She went into a store called "Macy's" It had huge rooms full of clothing and everything. She went into the back of the store and looked over herself. She wore a black short sleeve t-shirt that seemed out of date and her jeans seemed in date. She pulled her backpack over her shoulder and pulled out all the items. Two pairs of jeans, three shirts, money (useless), identity card, 2 energy bars and a knife that was it, Ro hadn't ever realized how much she had depended on Zeta.

She packed all the items up again and walked over to the counter where an old lady stood. "Excuse me, Can you tell me what day it is?" The old lade smiled, "Its November 21, 2005. Why? Shouldn't you be in school?" "Thanks a bunch, I just kind of forget the date sometimes and no school for me." Ro felt light headed and ran out of "Macy's". She looked up the build board and found the name of the city. "New York" it read. Ro tried to remember the name and then she realized that New York in her time was underground and totally demolished. The same man with the black coat was fallowing her again. She felt nervous and without looking ran across the street.

A black BMW hit its breaks but not fast enough. The last thing Ro remembered before being hit was the man in the coat yelling, "Ro watch out!" Ro's body was thrown from the windshield like a rag doll. The women in the BMW ran to Ro speaking into her cell phone. The man with the over coat picked up her body. The young lady asked, "What are you doing? She needs to get help from the hospital." "I will take her you don't have to worry!" The man grabbed her cell phone and crushed it between his hands. The young lady screamed and ran for her life. Then the man vanished into the crowd caring Ro and heading towards him apartment.

Ro woke with a horrible throb in her leg. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting and she was the black over coat of the man she had been running from. Her fear grew even more and then at the moment more then anything she wished Zeta was there. Then she saw his face looking over her. "Ro are you alright?" Ro's eyes spilled over with tears as she saw her night and shining armor. "Zeta its you!" He nodded and helped her in an upright position. She hugged him, "How are you here? Shouldn't you be back in our time?"

"Ro I fell into the portal with you! I have been looking for you for 6 months!" "Zee that isn't possible, I just got here!" "Ro something is happening to me. I feel so human here as if my computer part doesn't exist!" Ro backed away, "That's not possible Zeta! You have to be a machine. You need to protect me and if we can't get home then what?" "Ro I just don't know!" "Zee, even here were running even here! You have to save the world. You have to do so much!" Zee looked down at Ro. "I'm am becoming more human everyday soon I will have to pick the hologram of my choice. I was the older man because I thought it would be the only way to find you.

"It's your choice that you want to be. I want you to be my Zee Smith. That's what I would choose but you would only be 18. I myself will be only 16. I don't know anything about the customs of this time. Some old lady asked me about school. I would be in high school if we decided to blend in. We are going to have to become one with this time Zeta. We will have to find a way home before this world hunts us down." Zeta only nodded. Ro hobbled to the bedroom and laid down to sleep and to wait for his choice.

I hope you like this story. It's my first for the Zeta project.

Lighthope1


	2. Exit to Exit

Exit to Exit

Zeta watched the moonrise and fall. His eyes grew tired; his decision was still so new. In the room, lay his lady. His love for all time and for once in this time he could truly love her. He felt the last few systems in his body that made him an android shut down. His projection option chooser did to. He had decided to be 18 and be Zee Smith, his black hair swung in front as it flopped over. He had adjusted the hair to fit this time and wore black jeans and a white tee with a black coat from his time.

Ro rolled over in her sleep, her hair felt different. She opened her eyes and saw brown bangs hanging over her eyes on a jagged line. She pushed her hair over and sat up. Her hair was chestnut brown (curly) and long; she reached over for a mirror and gawked at herself. Her mind flashed back to when she hung out with the gang before Zeta. It seemed like a lifetime before but here she looked like a model. Her lips parted when she saw Zee walk into the room. "What did you do Zee?" Ro whispered. "Ro I had to change you a bit because well with the CIA on our tails I had to change you a little bit." Ro smiled, "You picked!" He nodded and grinned like a teen should. "Ro I need to be there for you and I am!" Ro smirked and hugged him hard. He hugged back. "My leg feels tons better by the way!"

2 days later

Ro sat in the front row of Mr. Impact's math class. He hit the white board with his ruler to get his point across, most of the girls in the class had their heads on the table and the boys kept jabbing each other. Ro shoved her brown curls behind her ear as Mr. Impact passed out homework worksheets. The day went on with tons of homework, annoying girls, Ro hadn't made one single friend and she hadn't see Zee at all. The school had 900 students just in high school so you could get lost. When lunch came rolling around, the girl named Maria, from Ro's biology class, asked her to sit with her. Ro felt out of place, she matched all the girls with the hairstyle and everyone who sat with her couldn't believe it naturally looked like that.

Maria nibbled at her sushi and asked, "Well Ro...are you going out for any sports?"

"Is it a custom to?"

"Well it does separate you from the normal if you don't."

Ro looked down at her sandwich, "I might do cross country!"

Maria looked up from her soup and grinned at Ro. "Look at the cute boy 8 o'clock.

Ro turned and saw Zee and a guy with blond hair walk by.

"Which one? Blond or black haired one?"

Maria smiled, "The black haired one. Jamie is such a weirdo!"

Ro looked at Jamie and got up and headed over to were the boys had sat down. Maria was to quick, "What are you doing Ro? Are you crazy or something?"

"I am going to say Hi. I know Zee really well!"

"So that's the black haired one's name? Wow...I can't wait to talk to him more!"

Ro looked at Maria and fallowed her toward the guys. Maria tapped Zee on the back. He swung around, looked at Maria but watched Ro and smiled at her. "Hi my name is Maria Coffman!" Jamie smirked and said, "Maria give it up! Zee doesn't want you around! Who is this?" Jamie's eyes glued on Ro and he smiled like a fool. Zee noticed right away and got protective. "Jamie backs off...that's Ro! My girl!" Maria glared at Ro. Ro froze she kept on smiling at Jamie and Jamie the same. Zee grabbed Ro's arm and pulled. Without his super strength it was hard to move her. "Zee stop! I want to talk with Jamie!" "Fine Ro, I will see you later then!!!" Zee was mad, and Maria fallowed him out of the lunchroom like a puppy.

Jamie talked to Ro for the rest of lunch. They met after classes and talked more. Zee ditched Maria and went home. He hated High school more then ever now. Ro came home late that night. "Where have you been Ro?" Zee questioned. "I got help from Jamie on my homework!" Zee nodded, "You want to go to a movie?" "Actually I'm really tired!" Ro walked up to Zee and kissed him hard, her lips moving slowly and his in response. "Zee I love you more then anything, just remember that!!!" "I just hate not having control Ro!" She nodded and he pushed her against the wall and kissed harder and then he pressed his forehead on hers and then breathed slowly. She snapped back into reality and escaped him and went to bed. Zee worried and fell asleep lonely.

Hope you liked!!

Lighthope1


	3. Reality Check

Reality Check…

Ro woke with a start and her head throbbed. She was going to be in an irritable mood even before she moved out of bed. The past week she had been seeing more of Jamie and lying to Zee that it was just homework. She knew it was wrong, she was in love with Zee but felt infatuated with Jamie. Jamie represented everything Zee could never be. Zee would still have the thoughts he had as machine and Jamie was not that. She stepped into the kitchen and found hot coffee waiting for her. Zee was in his room singing some song by Sum 41. She had changed before and pulled out the paper to read the days headlines. Zee walked into the room, his school bag ready and a sad smile on his face. "Ro, Where were you last night?"

Ro looked up from the paper, "Studying with Jamie!"

Zee's eyes flashed dark and he said, "Your going to a movie with me tonight right? I know you have no more tests this week!"

Ro sipped her coffee and answered, "Sure as long as Maria and Jamie can come!"

Zee shook his head hard, "NO RO! Just us!"

"No Zee! Forget it! I am not going with you then. Just leave me alone for once!" The doorbell rang and Zee opened it to find two faces looking at him. "Where here to pick up Ro." Maria said. Zee glared at Jamie but Ro was out the door before he could do anything.

Later that day…

Ro stood next to her locker before lunch waiting for Jamie. Instead Zee in his black jeans and top came over. "RO we need to talk please!" Zee begged.

Jamie was talking to a gorgeous girl with his hand around her waist. Ro's anger ragged as Jamie pasted she kissed Zee and Zee kissed hard back. He grabbed her hand and took her outside. "Ro I love you!" Zee said. Ro looked at him and nodded. She had kissed him out of hast or real love she didn't know?

Sorry this is short but its all I have time for..

TTYL

Lighthope1


	4. Collision

Collision

By; lighthope1

Roe stood on the cross roads between life with Zee and life on her own. Her mind wandered as she stood next to him just outside the school, tears rushed down her face as confusion clouded her. "I can't. I can't make promises' Zee." She whispered. Zee looked down at her, "What's wrong?" She pulled away from his grip and said, "It's just me. I need to rethink my choices over. Just leave me be please." She walked away, back towards the school. Her hands rubbing her shoulders and almost dark clouds covered her mood. _Zee wondered what was happening to the girl he loved. How could this all happen to her?_

Ro finished her day off simply out of the spot light; she avoided her friends and just walked like a zombie through classes. "Ro? Ro?" Maria shouted in her ear. Ro looked at her friend and made a weak smile, "Jamie likes another girl." Ro broke into tears. "Calm down Ro. Just realize that is how Jamie is. He takes his girls like ice cream when he is done your last weeks news. I have had it happened to me I know how your feeling." Ro looked at her friend between tears and hugged her strangely between the two desks. "I was so blind. You warned me and I didn't listen to you or Zee." Maria nodded, "That's why I love Zee he's not like the guys at this school. He's more real, more in tune to girls' feelings and just plain reality." Ro nodded, _I cannot tell her what he said to me today I cannot lose another friendship._ "How about you join us for a movie tonight?" Ro asked weakly. "I would love that Ro. You're the best." Maria said between girlish smiles.

Later after school…

Ro walked out of the school, she had just left Maria at her locker and had to go home to prepare the apartment for the movie night. She walked into the apartment and was shocked to find Zee on the couch, his face in his hands and his body shaking. "Zee, Zee what's wrong?" Ro asked running to Zee's side. She forgot about her feelings and party, she worried about Zee. She placed her hands on his and whispered, "Zee it's me. Look at me." Zee slowly moved his hands and looked almost through her. "Ro?" was all he said. "I'm here, what's wrong?" He now focused on her and said, "I was worried that something was wrong that you were hurt and I couldn't save you." She smiled weakly, "Zee do not worry. I am fine. Maria is coming tonight for a movie. You should go wash up. I promise I'm fine." He nodded lightly and went to his room. Ro sat on the couch and sighed softly. She got up and worked on the movie from paper view and the cake mix she had bought.

A light knock on the door, made Ro wake up from her dream world and answer it. "Maria!" She said. Zee was behind Ro and Maria grinned up at him. He looked sad and quiet. The movie night began with jokes and light laughter. Dinner arrived and then the movie began. Ro positioned herself on the comfort chair with a blanket and popcorn. Maria and Zee sat on the couch, Maria was full of delight, and Ro watched her share the popcorn with him.

Ro was not jealous; she just was able to convince herself that Zee might actually like Maria. He was being so sweet to her. Ro was just hiding her true feelings that had not yet surfaced and Zee felt pain for his love that sat by herself just waiting for reality to crash down on her.

The movie ended, and Maria helped clean up. "Well I better head home." Maria said. "I'll walk you Maria!" volunteered Ro. Her friend smiled and Zee said, "I don't think that's a safe idea with the streets so dark. I'll come." Ro laughed lightly. "Zee we are big enough to walk by ourselves. I'll bring my cell and ill be home no later then 11pm I promise." Ro and Maria were out the door before Zee would object. Zees just stood with his arms crossed and worry in his eye. He pulled on his jacket and fallowed the girls farther behind.

The darkness surrounded the two girls while there low whispers fallowed behind them they did not notice the figure fallowing close behind that was not Zee. "Hello Ladies, what are you doing out here so late?" The figure whispered while throwing Maria to the ground and grabbing Ro's arm.

TO be continued.

Enjoy


End file.
